Que d'aventures !
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Les mésaventures d'Amy Pond...


**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs et interprètes. Je ne reçois également pas d'argent pour mes écrits.  
**

 **Note de l'auteur: Un court OS complètement random qui traîne depuis fort longtemps sur mon ordi et même s'il ne faut absolument pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit de sérieux, je vous en fait tout de même part.  
**

* * *

 **D** epuis qu'Amy avait embarqué à bord du TARDIS, elle avait pu se rendre compte que celle-ci (car oui, ce merveilleux vaisseau spatial à la forme pas du tout spatial) était une entité mi-vivante mi-mécanique féminine) s'était parfaitement bien trouvé avec le Docteur. Vraiment très bien. Car tous deux avaient, et ce aussi bien l'un que l'autre, leur petit caractère bien à eux. Ce qui incluait donc de grandes qualités, quelques défauts car personne n'est parfait... et un certain sens de l'humour parfaitement douteux.

 _ **U** n sens que la jeune femme n'aurait pas soupçonné le TARDIS d'avoir._

 **O** r, sans doutes est-il nécessaire de dépeindre en quelques lignes le tableau suivant pour donner une certaine idée de la difficulté auquelle la rousse jeune femme était confrontée : n'étant pas qu'un simple vaisseau spatial camouflée en innocente boîte bleue de police, le TARDIS était également plein de surprises toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres.

 **S** urprises qui incluaient un incroyable enchevêtrement de couloirs, pièces utilisées ou non, dans lequel il était facile de se perdre si on n'y prenait pas garde. Et si par mégarde vous vous égariez, le TARDIS avait la gentillesse de vous conduire vers l'endroit désiré ou plus facilement la salle de contrôle. Le sens de l'humour de cette particulière boîte bleue a-t-il déjà été évoqué ? Oui ? Alors j'imagine que vous devez commencer à comprendre le problème actuel d'Amy Pond. Non ?Et bien cette dernière était perdue. Oui perdue, vous avez parfaitement bien compris.

 **E** h bien entendu, plus la jeune femme râlait, plus le ronronnement du TARDIS se faisait plus moqueur encore (premièrement, elle ne savait pas comment considérer certains bruits du vaisseau autrement que comme un ronronnement et secondement, celui-ci se moquait parfois de son Docteur, de Rory ou d'elle, gentiment bien entendu.), ce qui agaçait la jeune femme. L'agacement de tourner en rond depuis maintenant plusieurs et longues minutes plus le désir vivace d'arriver enfin là où elle désirait comment sérieusement à mettre à mal la patience de l'écossaise. Seigneur, pourquoi ce vaisseau était-il si grand ?

 **A** my était presque sûre d'avoir besoin d'une carte pour s'y retrouver, encore que la-dite carte serait très certainement des plus inutiles si le TARDIS s'obstinait à fermer et ouvrir n'importe quelle porte au hasard ou changer telle ou telle pièce de place. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était à hurler tellement toute cette comédie commençait à l'énerver. D'autant plus quand Amy Pond n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur à cause du TARDIS qui semblait décidé à continuer encore un peu cette plaisanterie des plus agaçantes...

 **\- Oh allez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !**

 **L** a voix de la jeune femme en colère claqua tel un coup de fouet dans le couloir aussi identique à ceux qu'elle avait parcouru, encore et encore, durant sa longue et pénible recherche de la pièce tant convoitée et dans laquelle elle rêvait d'accéder enfin. Sans vraiment où poser son regard, Amy leva les yeux au ciel, soudainement suppliante. Avec un peu de chance, le TARDIS allait enfin accéder à sa requête qui sait ? Pitié qu'elle le fasse enfin, son ventre douloureux et au supplice de s'être depuis trop longtemps retenue criait grâce. Un ronronnement se fit à nouveau entendre tandis qu'une porte non loin d'Amy s'ouvrait dans un bruissement, comme lorsque l'on passait sa main sur une robe en soie.

 **S** oulagée, la jeune femme s'y précipita avant de ressortir, quelques minutes après. Enfin, elle se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux même. Bien assez pour retourner dans la salle de contrôle du TARDIS où se trouvaient son cher mari et le Docteur, telle Tigrou bondissant vers Winnie l'Ourson et toute colère contre le TARDIS envolée comme par magie.

 _ **E** h bien, que d'aventures pour retrouver les toilettes !_

* * *

 ** _Rien de sérieux, je vous ai prévenus ;)_**


End file.
